Fishing is an art or science. Fishermen and women are constantly taking a scientific approach to attempt to increase the chances or probability that a fish will strike their lures or baits. One way fishermen and women attempt to achieve this increase is by using fish scents. Fish scents are liquids or oils which produce an odor that attracts fish, or deceives fish into thinking the artificial fishing lure is actually live bait. Fishermen and women use scents by applying the liquid or oil on the surface of the lure. The lure is then casted into the water in an attempt to catch a fish. After several casts, the scent tend to wear or wash off in the water and the scent needs to be reapplied.
There are numerous limitations or disadvantages with the use of scents on fishing lures. Use of scents can be messy and can leak or drip off the lure and onto the hands or clothing of the person applying the scents. Further, the scents must be reapplied often, which takes away from fishing time, especially in cold whether where gloves need to be removed, or at night when it is hard to see.
Additionally, scents cannot be adequately used on certain types of lures, for example on bucktails. Bucktail lures are lures that typically include a body portion with a spinner at a front end and a treble hook at a back end. A hair-like skirt is affixed to the back end and substantially surrounds the treble hook. When in use, the spinner spins and the hair-like skirt assumes a conical form around the treble hook. However, when a scent is applied to the bucktail, the liquids or oils soak the hair-like strands of the skirt, matting them down and clinging them together, similar to a persons wet hair. When this occurs, the bucktail does not function as desired since the skirt merely drags through the water in a clump instead of fanning out into a cone shape. Thus, since a fish typically will not strike a bucktail with a matted down skirt, fishermen and women typically do not scent bucktails.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to scent certain fishing lures, and particularly bucktails or any lures with hair-like strands or fibers. The present invention fulfills this need and overcomes the aforementioned limitations and disadvantages.